Rhodamine-labeled triiodothyronine and isopropyl-diiodothyronine were shown to enter monkey hepatocarcinoma cells growing as monolayer cultures, and to accumulate in the nucleus in a manner similar to the parent hormone. This system should be useful for further study of the mechanism by which thyroid horomones enter the mammalian hepatocyte and other cells.